Investment casting is one of the oldest known metal-forming processes, dating back thousands of years to when it was first used to produce detailed artwork from metals such as copper, bronze and gold. Industrial investment castings became more common in the 1940's when World War II increased the demand for precisely dimensioned parts formed of specialized metal alloys. Today, investment casting is commonly used in the aerospace and power industries to produce gas turbine components such as blades or vanes having complex airfoil shapes and internal cooling passage geometries.
The production of an investment cast gas turbine blade or vane involves producing a ceramic casting mold having an outer ceramic shell with an inside surface corresponding to the airfoil shape, and one or more ceramic cores positioned within the outer ceramic shell, corresponding to interior cooling passages to be formed within the airfoil. Molten alloy is introduced into the ceramic casting mold and is then allowed to cool and to harden. The outer ceramic shell and ceramic core(s) are then removed by mechanical or chemical means to reveal the cast blade or vane having the external airfoil shape and hollow interior cooling passages in the shape of the ceramic core(s).
A ceramic core for injection casting is manufactured by first precision machining the desired core shape into mating core mold halves formed of high strength hardened machine steel, then joining the mold halves to define an injection volume corresponding to the desired core shape, and vacuum injecting a ceramic molding material into the injection volume. The molding material is a mixture of ceramic powder and binder material. Once the ceramic molding material has hardened to a green state, the mold halves are separated to release the green state ceramic core. The fragile green state core is then thermally processed to remove the binder and to sinter the ceramic powder together to create a material that can withstand the temperature requirements necessary to survive the casting of the molten alloy. The complete ceramic casting vessel is formed by positioning the ceramic core within the two joined halves of another precision machined hardened steel mold (referred to as the wax pattern mold or wax pattern tool) which defines an injection volume that corresponds to the desired airfoil shape of the blade, and then vacuum injecting melted wax into the wax mold around the ceramic core. Once the wax has hardened, the wax mold halves are separated and removed to reveal the ceramic core encased inside a wax pattern, with the wax pattern now corresponding to the airfoil shape. The outer surface of the wax pattern is then coated with a ceramic mold material, such as by a dipping process, to form the ceramic shell around the core/wax pattern. Upon sintering of the shell and consequential removal of the wax, the completed ceramic casting mold is available to receive molten alloy in the investment casting process, as described above.
The known investment casting process is expensive and time consuming, with the development of a new blade or vane design typically taking many months and hundreds of thousands of dollars to complete. Furthermore, design choices are restricted by process limitations in the production of ceramic cores because of their fragility and an inability to achieve acceptable yield rates for cores having fine features or large sizes. The metals forming industry has recognized these limitations and has developed at least some incremental improvements, such as the improved process for casting airfoil trailing edge cooling channels described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,527. As the market demands ever higher efficiency and power output from gas turbine engines, the limitations of existing investment casting processes become ever more problematic.